


Insecurities

by Topsyturvy10



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: Valentine's day fluff for you all.Even though nobody requested this. Anywhere





	

Freddy’s P.O.V  
It's Valentine's day. February 14th. Usually we are open on this date, but apparently not today. Chica and Foxy requested, and I complied. The boss wasn't too happy, but I..... fixed it.

Bonnie seemed happier this year too. He doesn't normally come out of what is now known as “his” supply closet most years. I suppose he's glad he won't be asked to be someone's Valentine, and I can’t say I blame him. I cannot put into words how many times I have had lipstick in my fur. And that’s just the kids. I do not want to think about that right now. Today is my day off, and I intend to make the most of it.

Well, until Bonnie spoke to me, that is. “Hey Freddy. What you up to?” he asked. He definitely seemed happier this year, but he wasn’t quite his usual self. “Nothing of importance Bonnie. I was just going to have some time to myself and read a book in my office. Why do you ask?” It isn’t my office, of course. It technically belongs to the company and also Mike, but since he isn’t needed anymore due to.... reasons, it’s empty, and tends to be where all my important papers and such find themselves.  
“N-no reason. Just wanted to, to know i-if you were busy. Because maybe we could- could spend some time together, even if it IS Valentine's day. It's not like we're gonna see Foxy or Chica today, is it? Heh...” He's nervous. About what I can’t comprehend though.  
“Bonnie, what's the matter? Don’t lie to me, I know something's up. I’m here for you. What is the problem?” I try to be calm, as I have been told I have quite the tendency to yell.

Bonnie looks me dead in the eyes. “Freddy, I'm gonna tell you something now, and you gotta promise you won’t freak out, okay?”

He looks... scared, almost. I know he's worried about something, but as I stated prior I have no clue what about..... God, what if.... what if he’s gay and he thinks I won’t appreciate him the same.. I don’t.. I don’t know why, but I know he's upset. “You have my word that I won’t get angry or upset, and I won't hurt you, physically or emotionally.” He looks tense, but then he speaks.

“Freddy, I have known you for a long time now. And I gotta tell you I... No. When I first came here I was lost. I didn't know what to do, how to act, I didn’t know anything. But then I met you Freddy, and I was okay after that. You showed me what to do, how to act around the kids, heck, you even taught me how to play guitar. I looked up to you. You were my role model. You still are, but it's different now. I... I used to see you as my-my mentor, someone to help me settle here. But then everything changed. I got this fuzzy feeling in my chest whenever I saw you. Whenever you spoke I was at peace. I fell in LOVE with you Freddy, and the worst part of it is that I still am. You make my world brighter Freddy. I’m so in love with you Freddy, and it hurts so BAD because I always feel like I’m doing something wrong. I always feel like I can't do anything. I just want to be accepted, I want you to love me like, like I love you, but I know you probably won’t and it HURTS. It hurts so bad Freddy. Just, please, let me do this.”

 

And he looks at me with tears in his eyes and then he leaned over and then he's kissing me and ohmygosh is it incredible.

 

.....................Oh. 

 

 

 

..............................OH.

Bonnie breaks the kiss and I must be glaring at him because he winces and turns to leave, possibly to go hide. I remember my promise from earlier, and I grab Bonnie’s wrist before he can walk away. 

“Bonnie, I’m not mad because you love me. If anything, I’m mad because you didn't tell me sooner. I can't tell you that I love you how you love me, but I will try my best for you Bonnie, because I do love you. I'd just seem like a lousy partner compared to you. Heh... how could someone like you love someone like me, especially as much as you do? I’m bossy, I’m narcissistic, and I'm as far from a good friend as I can be. Why not just go and talk to someone online or something.... It’s better than wasting your time on me. Look, just go and see, I dunno, Goldie or-”

I’m cut off with him kissing me again. I'm lost in a trance. I could just stay like this all day... and I literally could. Foxy and Chica are who-knows-where doing who-knows-What so me and Bonnie have the whole pizzeria to ourselves. I don't think either of us mind though.......

Bonnie pulls away and I whine at the sudden lack of contact, and a blush forms on my cheeks when I realize he heard me. “Did.. you just.....? Wow. Anyways, Freddy, listen. If I wanted to hang out with your brother I would still be playing video games backstage with him. But I’m not. I love you, Freddy, and you're who I want to hang out with today. I wanna be by your side all day of every day Freddy, but I can’t. Just please, let’s forget about anything else just for today and spend the day with nobody but ourselves.”  
I nod in agreement, but I have a sly grin on my face. “Does that mean you’ll kiss me again?” Bonnie pushes me lightly, but we're both laughing. “I love you, you stupid bear.” The words don’t need to be said, but it’s nice to hear them. “I love you too bunny boy.” Bonnie rolls his eyes at me but pulls me in for yet another kiss, to which I happily comply.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this little one shot I pulled together for you all! Umm, if you're also reading my main story then you will recognise Bonnie's confession here is the same as it is in chapter two, more or less. This is because that's what I based this one shot on.  
> Freddy's insecurities are based on my own. I'm constantly backing out of things because I don't want to mess up, and I find the hardest part of being a leader is meeting everyone's expectations. That's why Freddy is so mean- he's the boss and doesn't want to be told ideas, or what they could improve on, because he might screw it up. Anyways, I'm done ranting, I'll see you in chapter two of my main fic. Bye guys!  
> ~Raven.


End file.
